


My Stepsister Cinderella

by kenyajkl



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyajkl/pseuds/kenyajkl
Summary: This story explores the point of view of the youngest stepsister. She is hurt by all the injustices that happen to Cinderella because of her mom and helps Cinderella.
Relationships: Cinderella & Stepsister(s) (Cinderella - Fairy Tale), Cinderella/Prince (Cinderella - Fairy Tale)
Kudos: 9





	My Stepsister Cinderella

My Stepsister Cinderella 

Anastasia was very happy her mom had found a new husband. This made her mom’s attitude more bearable than before. “Who could love someone as evil as Miloslava?” thought Anastasia feeling guilty that she had no feelings towards her own mother. Anastasia was always trying to please her, in hopes that she would show her some love, but love was not a word that existed in Miloslava’s vocabulary. When moving day came, Anastasia was very excited about going. She knew Miloslava’s new husband had a daughter and she was happy to have another sister. She was hoping this new girl will be nicer than Drizella. Drizella was just like her mom. She was beautiful on the outside, but her heart was as dark as coal. When they arrived at the house, Anastasia saw her new sister for the first time. She smiled at her, but the girl did not bother to look up. Her head was always down, and her eyes looked like she had been crying. Her stepsister was strange but the house, oh the house, was beautiful. It had many rooms which meant that she and Drizella did not have to share a room and most importantly, it had a beautiful garden filled with flowers and trees. When they were all settled in, Miloslava told them the girl’s name was Cinderella and took all her clothes away. Anastasia knew that Cinderella was not the girl’s real name, but she did not dare to go against her mother’s order. The poor girl was sent to the kitchen and Drizella and her mom treated her like the maid.  
“Cinderella bring me supper” said Drizella from her bed always waiting to be served.   
“Cinderella Clean the house” screamed Miloslava.  
Anastasia will sometimes go to the kitchen and talk to Cinderella. She was always amazed at how beautiful Cinderella was. Even with her clothes dirty with ash, she was more beautiful than her sister Drizella. 

One day, her stepfather was going to the fair and asked them what they wanted him to bring them.   
“Fine clothes” said Anastasia, she really loved clothes.   
“Pearls and Diamonds” said Drizella with greed.   
“Father” said Cinderella shyly with her eyes glued on the floor, “please bring me the first sprig that rubs against your hat.” She gave him a kiss and went back to the kitchen.  
Anastasia thought that was a very peculiar request, but Cinderella was after all a very peculiar girl. When stepfather came home with all the things they had asked for, Anastasia was very happy. The clothes were beautiful. Cinderella was happy with her sprig; she gave her father a kiss and ran straight to the garden. “Why does she visit the garden so much” thought Anastasia and decided to follow Cinderella to see what she did there. She hid behind a big tree and then she noticed Cinderella was planting the sprig her father had brought her and then she began crying. Her cry was painful to hear, and her tears were like the big raindrops that fall on stormy days. Anastasia’s heart ached for Cinderella. From then on, she always tiptoed into the kitchen and talked to her without her mom knowing. Miloslava would have been upset if she found out one of her daughters was talking with Cinderella. Miloslava did not like Cinderella at all. Anastasia wondered if it was because Cinderella was beautiful, or if she reminded Miloslava of her new husband’s dead wife. Regardless of the reason, Anastasia could tell Miloslava really hated Cinderella. 

One day the king of the land decided he will have a feast that would last three days. During this feast the prince will choose a wife from among the attendees. All the ladies of the kingdom were happy.   
“Cinderella,” screamed Miloslava, “Come and help my daughter get ready for the feast.”  
Cinderella did their hair, brush their shoes and helped them get ready. When she was all finished, she started crying and asked Miloslava if she could also go to the feast.   
Miloslava looked at her liked she was joking and said “you have no clothes, and you can’t even dance. Do you really want to go to the feast?”  
Cinderella kept on begging so in order to get rid of her, Miloslava threw peas in the ash and told her if she wanted to go, she needed to pick those up in two hours. Anastasia did not know how Cinderella did it, but before the two hours had passed, she had picked the peas, but Miloslava was a mean woman who never kept her promises. She told Cinderella she could not go because she will put them to shame and walked out the door with Anastasia and Drizella. On the way to the feast, Anastasia wondered how her stepdad allowed her mother to treat Cinderella like that. Even Miloslava who was really mean to them would not allow anyone to treat Drizella and her that way. She wondered what Miloslava had done to her stepfather. 

When they arrive at the feast everyone was all dressed up. The prince was very handsome, but Anastasia did not think he could be the one for her. Drizella on the other hand, could not keep her eyes off the prince.   
“Look at how handsome he is? Imagine the life I will have if I married him? I will no longer have to live in the house with that ugly, dirty, maid Cinderella” said Drizella with despise and her eyes fixed on the prince.   
Anastasia wondered if Drizella wanted to marry the prince because he was handsome or because he had a lot of power but agreed with her sister and went on to the dance floor. She was dancing when she met Harry. Harry was a tall, dark hair, brown eyes gentleman. Anastasia immediately felt he was the one. Harry was the one she wanted to marry and finally leave her mother’s home. She could not stand living in a place where so many injustices were happening. She was happily dancing when all of the sudden, a beautiful girl walked in. She was wearing a beautiful gold and silver dress. As soon as she walked in, the prince could not keep his eyes off of her. This made Drizella really mad,   
“Who is she to come and take away the prince from me? The Prince is hypnotized by her. Maybe she is a witch” complained Drizella all the way to the house  
Miloslava was just as mad and instructed her daughters to make sure to get the prince’s attention the following night at the feast. Drizella was all hands-on board. She was not going to let the prince marry anyone else. Anastasia was not interested in the prince at all but had to go along with her mother to make sure she would let her go to the feast the following day. She did not want to end up like poor Cinderella. They were surprise that when they got home the prince was waiting for them.  
“Sir” said the prince respectfully, “the girl I was dancing with at the feast, has hidden inside the pigeon’s house”   
“Allow me to look into it” said the stepdad and opened the house. But the house was empty.

The next day Anastasia could not stop thinking about Harry. She was sure he liked her just as much as she liked him, but it was hard to concentrate on Harry when Drizella would not stop talking about the prince.   
“He needs to marry me; I will be the next queen of this kingdom. Everyone will bow to me and respect me. I will be powerful” said Drizella as she was looking in the mirror with her chin up high and with a tiara on her head.   
Anastasia noticed how beautiful her sister looked. She was really the most beautiful girl on the kingdom, aside from Cinderella of course, she could really marry the prince if she wanted to. Apart from her obscure heart she was perfect. They arrive at the feast there was Harry again as handsome as always. As they are dancing, Anastasia noticed the mysterious lady again with the prince. This time she was closer, and Anastasia could not help but notice how similar the mysterious lady looked like her stepsister Cinderella. She kept staring and realized that the mysterious lady was none other than her stepsister. How did Cinderella manage to get such a beautiful dress? Anastasia could not understand what was happening, she looked at her stepsister in the eyes and gave her a look as to tell her she will keep the secret. Cinderella smiled and kept on dancing. Anastasia danced all night with Harry and was able to run off with him to the garden where he kissed her. It was the best kiss of her life. In reality, it was her first kiss ever. She was sure now; Harry was the one. When they were in the garden, she noticed her stepsister Cinderella running away from the castle to their house. When they arrive home, the prince was already there waiting again.   
“Sir please excuse me” he said embarrassed “but the girl I was dancing with has hidden in your pear tree this time”  
“I will cut it down” said the stepfather, but there was nothing there.   
When they went inside the house, they found Cinderella in the kitchen like always. Her stepfather could not stop talking about the incident. Everyone was puzzled about what was happening. Why was the mysterious lady hiding in their house? Anastasia knew what was going on. She knew her stepsister Cinderella was the mysterious lady but did not dare to tell her mother. She knew Miloslava will punish Cinderella and will also punish her for not telling her earlier. 

The next day, Anastasia went into the kitchen to talk to Cinderella.  
“It was me” said Cinderella scared, “I am the girl that has been dancing with the prince. I planted the sprig my dad brought me from the fair in my mother’s grave, and it grew into a beautiful tree. There is a bird that lives there, and it gives me anything I ask for. But I cannot tell the prince who I am. I don’t deserve his love” she said in tears.   
Anastasia felt bad for her stepsister. She knew what it was to be in love and not be able to say anything. Cinderella told Anastasia she will attend the feast that night and was happy she was going to be able to see the prince one last time. Anastasia hugged her stepsister and reassured her that her secret will be safe with her. 

The last day of the feast, Drizella was determined to make the prince fall in love with her, but Anastasia knew that Drizella’s beauty was no nothing compared to Cinderella’s. Miloslava instructed them to keep an eye on the prince and the mysterious girl and told them they had to get his attention. Anastasia agreed but had no intention of trying to win over the prince’s heart. She was relieved when she saw her sister Drizella doing everything she could to make the prince fall in love with her. However, Anastasia notice the prince keep looking for the mysterious lady, her stepsister, he was really in love with her. Anastasia spotted Harry in the dance floor and ran to him. They ran away to the garden again and Harry proposed to her. Anastasia said yes. Her mom would be furious, but she did not care. She will finally be happy. Anastasia saw Cinderella again, but this time, she was wearing the most beautiful dress she had ever seen and golden slippers. The prince looked hypnotized by her beauty and Drizella looked upset about losing the prince’s attention. On the way home, Anastasia could not stop thinking about how she would tell her mother about the engagement. She was so distracted that her shoe almost got stuck in the pitch smeared on the staircase of the castle. She wondered what it was for but was so worried about talking to her mom that ignored it and continued walking. 

After a good night’s sleep, Anastasia finally decided she will not tell her mother about the proposal until she has everything ready to leave. She did not want Miloslava to ruin her wedding plans. She had not finished getting ready, when she heard a knock on the door. Her mother called her and Drizella to let them know the prince was there. The prince had the golden slippers Cinderella was wearing the night before. Anastasia could not believe her eyes, “Did the prince know Cinderella was the mysterious lady? Is he coming for her? What will her mom say? thought Anastasia, with her heart racing from fear and excitement. She had so many questions, but the prince began talking. He wasn’t looking for Cinderella specifically, instead he will marry the lady whose foot fits into the golden slipper. When she heard this, she was petrified. “Should she call Cinderella? No, she cannot risk being grounded right now. She needed to get everything ready for her wedding with Harry.” She put her hands behind her back and did nothing. Anastasia looked at her mother and she could tell Miloslava was going to do all she could to have one of her daughters marry the prince. Drizella wanted to try the shoe first because she wanted to marry the prince. They went into the room and the shoe did not fit. So, their mother decided to cut her toes off. Drizella agreed, after all she was just like her mom. Drizella left with the prince but returned soon after. The prince had noticed the deception and wanted Anastasia to try the shoe. Anastasia knew it will not fit. The shoes did not belong to her. Her mother did not listen to her plead. She forced the shoe into her foot, but it would not fit. So she forcibly cut her heel. Anastasia cried and thought, “Would Harry love her without heels? What will Cinderella think?” She had not gone far with the prince when a pigeon appeared to warn the prince that there was blood in the shoe. He then took her back home and asked if there was some other lady in the house.   
Anastasia collected her courage and screamed “Cinderella is in the kitchen”.   
Her mother looked at her as if she would kill her. Anastasia did not care anymore. She did not want her stepsister to be suffering in that house even if it meant she will never leave it herself. The prince told Miloslava to call Cinderella and as soon as he saw her the prince knew she was the mysterious lady. He put on the blood-stained shoe on her foot and it fitted perfectly. He asked Cinderella to marry him and took off to the castle. Before leaving Cinderella asked her stepsister Anastasia to come with her and help her with the wedding. Anastasia was so happy to leave the house. She knew she was now free to marry the love of her life, Harry. 

The day of the weeding Cinderella looked beautiful. Miloslava, Drizella and her stepfather were invited to the weeding. Afterall Cinderella had a good heart and had forgiven them for everything they did to her. Yet her family got what they deserve. After the wedding, a pigeon pecked the eyes of her sister Drizella, her mother and her stepfather. “That bird is always helping Cinderella.” Thought Anastasia. She left with Harry after the wedding and married soon after. She visited her stepsister at the castle often and they lived happily ever after.


End file.
